Um Pedido a Deus
by Dama 9
Summary: one-short. Um bilhete de Loki atiça a curiosidade de Mayura, envolvendo-a numa brincadeira de gato e rato pela cidade, tentando desvendar um mistério. Entretanto, mal sabe ela, as surpresas q o Deus Travesso esta preparando. Loky/Mayura.


**Domo pessoal**

**Nossa, já faz tanto tempo desde escrevi minha primeira fic de Mayura e Loki, mas esses dias fiquei pensando "Poxa, como queria escrever sobre esses dois de novo", mas a inspiração nunca que vinha.**

**Ai hoje, sentada aqui, ouvindo Amazed de Duncan James, essa musica maravilhosa, com uma balada super gostosa, a inspiração veio.**

**É uma fic curtinha, sobre esse casal super curte. Admito, **_**méa culpa, **_**sou uma romântica incorrigível, mas o que posso fazer se adoro finais felizes, com boas doses de glicose? Rsrsrsrs**

**Enfim, espero sinceramente que gostem e agradeço a todos que perderem um pouco que seja do seu tempo para ler essa história.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9 **

**

* * *

****MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**UM PEDIDO A DEUS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**

* * *

****Nota: Os personagens de Matantei Loki Ragnarok não me pertencem.**

**Este é um projeto de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**

* * *

****Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**ABERTURA**

_**A lua crescente**_

_**Aponta para a cidade todo o tempo**_

_**O céu escuro**_

_**Faz o demônio começar a abrir seus olhos**_

_**Neste mundo de pecados, garoto**_

_**Dia a dia, nós estamos**_

_**Procurando pelo lugar aonde a alma esta indo**_

_**Ah, em quanto tempo se a escuridão se transforma em luz**_

_**As cores do mundo mudarão**_

_**Elas são tão amáveis**_

_**Ah, quantos enigmas teremos que resolver**_

_**Para conseguirmos abrir as portas do paraíso**_

**_Vamos começar a nossa jornada_**

**

* * *

**

**.::Capitulo Único::.**

**_Toda vez que nossos olhos se encontram_**

_**Esse sentimento dentro de mim**_

_**É quase mais do que posso agüentar...**_

Olhou distraidamente para a janela a seu lado, as palavras do professor na frente da classe, soavam como uma série de "blá, blá, blás". Enquanto outras dançavam confusas em sua mente, palavras extraídas de um bilhete escondido entre as folhas do caderno sobre a mesa, que recebera logo que chegara a escola, naquela manhã.

"_-Vamos brincar de um jogo divertido e cheio de mistérios";_

Ouviu a voz de Loki em sua mente, dando vida ao texto escrito no bilhete.

"_-Siga as pistas e descubra o segredo";_

-Droga, a hora não passa; ela resmungou lançando um olhar para a parede atrás do professor, onde o relógio estava pendurado.

-Disse algo, senhorita Daidouji? –o professor indagou, fazendo todos da sala virarem imediatamente na sua direção.

-Não professor, não disse nada; ela apressou-se em responder, com um sorriso pouco convincente.

**_Quando você me toca_**

_**Eu posso sentir o quanto você me ama**_

_**E isso me desorienta...**_

Sentia-se ansiosa, agitada, como a uma semana atrás, quando recebera a noticia de que Loki e os outros iriam embora.

Fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, tentando banir a lembrança da mente, Loki não iria embora. Precisava acreditar nisso, somente assim, seu desejo se realizaria e poderia ter os queridos amigos junto consigo.

Durante aquela semana, Loki agira normalmente, administrando a agencia de mistérios, enquanto Yamino cozinhava e cuidava da mansão. A rotina parecia ter voltado ao normal, mas algo estava diferente.

À noite, quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e pensava em tudo que vivera desde que conhecera Loki e os outros, seus pensamentos sempre se desviavam para a imagem do belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos, sorriso brilhante e travessos orbes verdes que vira certa vez na _delicatessen_ que ficava no caminho para a mansão e depois, na semana anterior, quando o encontrara novamente no parque.

Ainda se perguntava se ele não era fruto de sua imaginação, mas sua mão moveu-se quase que por instinto para os longos cabelos cor-de-rosa, que jaziam presos pela delicada fivela de rosa vermelha.

Eu nunca estive tão perto de algo ou alguém assim Eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos Eu posso ver seus sonhos...

-_Daddy_, o que estamos fazendo aqui? –o cãozinho indagou ao ver Loki recostar-se em um tronco de árvore, aparentemente olhando para o nada, mas ele bem sabia que os olhos do Deus Travesso estavam fixos na última janela do prédio que erguia-se depois daquele bosque.

-Logo você vai ver; Loki limitou-se a responder.

Ergueu os orbes para cima, vendo através da janela, uma farta cabeleira cor-de-rosa destacar-se. Mayura ainda estava em aula, àquela hora ela já teria recebido o bilhete através de Narugami.

-Vamos; ele falou afastando-se e caminhando por entre as árvores, afastando-se da escola.

-Pyohn! Loki-tama; Pow-chan falou flutuando sobre a cabeça dele. –Aonde vamos?

-Andar por ai; ele respondeu, diante do olhar curioso na nuvenzinha cor-de-rosa e de Fenrir.

**_Eu não sei como você faz o que faz_**

_**Eu estou tão apaixonado por você,**_

_**E isso só melhora...**_

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso do sobretudo, enquanto andava.

Deveria ter voltado a Asgard há uma semana atrás, mas decidira ficar. Tudo porque?

Por único e puro egoísmo...

Não queria partir sabendo que Mayura ficaria. Embora não soubesse como expressar, aquela menina louca por mistérios chegara de mansinho em sua vida, ocupando uma parte de seu coração, que nem sabia da existência. Uma parte que nem mesmo Freya fora capaz de tocar...

Agora só faltava uma coisa para fazer; ele pensou.

**_Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida_**

_**Com você ao meu lado**_

_**Para sempre e sempre...**_

-Daidouji?! – o professor chamou.

-Tchau professor; Mayura falou recolhendo suas coisas numa velocidade impressionante e saiu correndo da sala.

-Essa menina; o professor murmurou, confuso.

Atravessou o colégio como um furacão, encontrou um lugar sossegado perto do jardim e pegou o bilhete.

Releu atentamente, mas não entendeu. Há que pistas ele se referia? O que Loki queria lhe dizer? –ela se perguntou, sentindo um ventinho soprar em seu ouvido.

Ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, mas franziu o cenho ao não ver nada. Voltou os olhos para o bilhete e deu um pulo ao ver uma peninha flutuar diante de seus olhos.

-Mas o q-...; Mayura balbuciou quando a pena se moveu para longe. –Hei! –ela deu um gritinho quando a pena começou a se afastar ainda mais do seu alcance.

Guardou o bilhete no bolso rapidamente e desatou a correr atrás da pena flutuante, com os olhos brilhando tanto quanto estrelas.

**_Cada coisa que você faz_**

_**Me deixa maravilhado por você...**_

Não sabia dizer o quanto havia andando ou quanto tempo estava naquela busca. Mesmo um membro do clube de mistério, lhe chamaria de louca se a visse agora, perseguindo pelas ruas uma pena flutuante, se ao menos tivesse uma máquina fotográfica ali, para registrar aquele momento; ela pensou amuada.

Encostou-se em um muro, tomando fôlego. Estava cansada e era obrigada a admitir que queria desistir, ficara tão focada na pena que esquecera-se completamente do bilhete de Loki.

Revirou o bolso até encontrar o pedaço de papel, suspirou aliviada ao constatar que não o havia perdido.

Uma brisa suave esvoaçou-lhe os cabelos, afastou dos olhos algumas mechas para que pudesse enxergar a mensagem, mas nada na vida seria capaz de lhe preparar para o que aconteceu a seguir.

Antes que pudesse evitar, um cãozinho preto, saindo sabe-se lá de onde, pulou em sua mão, roubando o bilhete.

-Hei! Me devolve; Mayura gritou ignorando as pessoas que a olharam com estranheza, para perseguir o animalzinho pela rua.

Aquilo só podia ser provação de alguém lá em cima; ela pensou aborrecida, alcançando o cãozinho depois de muito correr.

-Te peguei seu safadinho; ela falou ofegando, enquanto tentava tirar o bilhete da boca dele.

Fenrir rosnou, debateu-se, mas por fim, acabou soltando o bilhete, tomando o cuidado de deixá-lo inteiro.

Franziu o cenho, diante da docilidade repentina do bichinho. Tinha a impressão de conhecer aquele cachorrinho, alias, ele lhe lembrava muito o cãozinho de Loki, mas era coincidência demais; ela pensou descrente, colocando-o no chão e deixando-o livre para partir.

Desajeitadamente abriu o bilhete que havia ficado empaçocado na boca do cãozinho e franziu o cenho ao ver que tinha algo diferente ali.

"_-Se você fosse pedir algo a Deus, o que seria?";_

Leu pelo menos outras cinco vezes a única mensagem escrita naquele pedaço de papel. Poderia jurar que antes era algo diferente.

-Devo estar enlouquecendo mesmo; ela murmurou confusa.

Perseguir penas flutuantes e cãezinhos salteadores, agora as mensagens mudavam no bilhete.

O cheiro de sua pele O gosto do seu beijo O jeito que você suspira no escuro Seu cabelo a minha volta... -Então? – uma voz levemente enrouquecida soou atrás de si.

Deu um pulo com o susto, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio cruzava o meio de suas costas. Olhou para trás procurando a origem da voz, mas não encontrou ninguém.

-"Definitivamente, fiquei maluca"; ela pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

**_Você toca todos os lugares do meu coração_**

_**Parece que é tudo pela primeira vez**_

_**Eu quero passar a noite toda em seus sonhos...**_

Sentou-se em um banco do parque, guardando o bilhete no bolso, não tinha ninguém a vista. Àquela hora todos deveriam estar procurando o abrigo de suas casas para um merecido descanso de final de dia.

Nuvens acinzentadas cobriram o céu sob sua cabeça, anunciando chuva.

_**­-**__Mayura_! – ouviu uma voz chamar por si.

Deu de ombros, sem se virar, provavelmente era coisa de sua imaginação novamente; ela concluiu.

-Se fosse pedir algo... O que seria? – uma voz conhecida soou a seu lado.

No momento seguinte sentia uma mão tocar seus cabelos, soltando a fivela de rosa, deixando os longos fios rosados caírem numa cascata por seus ombros.

**_Eu não sei como você faz o que faz_**

_**Eu estou tão apaixonado por você**_

_**E isso só melhora...**_

Virou-se rapidamente para o lado, esperando encontrar Loki, mas sentiu apenas um toque suave em seus lábios. Seria aquele um sonho, por mais estranho que fosse, ainda sim, um sonho? –ela pensou serrando os orbes.

O calor dos lábios quentes a fez estremecer e seu coração bateu agitado no peito. Dedos longos e finos entrelaçaram-se entre os fios rosados, aproximando-os ainda mais.

Para um sonho aquilo era real demais...

Quente demais...

Recuou lentamente, tocando-lhe o peito com as mãos, embora não estivesse certa se queria realmente se afastar. Confusa, sentiu um intenso rubor tingir sua face ao deparar-se com um par de orbes verdes fitando-a diretamente, tão conhecido ao mesmo tempo, que pareciam pertencer à outra pessoa.

**_Eu queria passar o resto da minha vida_**

_**com você ao meu lado**_

_**Para sempre e sempre...**_

Viu-a, hesitante tocar os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Loki-kun?! –a voz de Mayura soou tremula e enrouquecida.

-O que você pediria? –Loki indagou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, impedindo que seus olhares se desviassem.

Era como se a verdade estivesse estado o tempo todo diante de si, mas temera encará-la.

Uma vez dissera a Loki que não acreditava em Deus, pois se ele realmente existisse ainda teria sua mãe a seu lado e seu pai não teria sofrido tanto para criá-la sozinha.

Na semana anterior, quando aquele mesmo rapaz ajoelhado a sua frente, aparecera para si, naquele mesmo lugar que estavam, lhe dizendo ser um _Deus_, achara que estava ficando doida. Afinal, Deuses não existiam...

Mas, se.... apenas "Se", eles realmente existissem, tinha algo a pedir, mesmo que a possibilidade daquilo se realizar fosse remota.

Entretanto, era surreal demais, impossível acreditar que Loki, o pequeno Loki de sorriso travesso e orbes misteriosos fosse o mesmo rapaz a sua frente, com quase o dobro de tamanho, do outro. O mesmo rapaz que povoava seus sonhos há uma semana. Embora seus olhos pudessem lhe pregar uma peça, seu coração não e sentia isso...

-Eu...; ela começou, sentindo-o segurar-lhe as mãos entre as suas, nesse momento notou o quanto estava gelada e tremendo.

Um gostoso calor espalhou-se por seu corpo, acalmando-lhe os temores.

-O que? –ele indagou ansioso.

-Para você ficar...; ela sussurrou, incerta.

A inquietação que sentia, pouco a pouco desapareceu ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe a face, carinhosamente. Braços ternos contornaram-lhe a cintura e viu-o pousar a cabeça em seu colo.

-Loki-kun; ela sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Por um momento cheguei a desejar que você esquecesse; ele sussurrou.

-Uhn?

-Esquecer de tudo... De mim, Yamino e dos outros...;

-Mas...;

-Achei que seria menos doloroso, quando fossemos embora; Loki falou estreitando mais os braços em torno dela. –Mas aquele dia...;

-O que?

-Eu não... Não consegui partir; ele falou, voltando-se abruptamente para ela. –Mayura;

-Loki-kun; ela sussurrou, serrando os orbes quando ele encostou a testa sob a sua, enquanto as respirações quentes chocavam-se contra suas faces.

**_Toda vez que nossos olhos se encontram_**

_**Esse sentimento dentro de mim**_

_**É quase mais do que eu posso agüentar...**_

-Eu não podia partir sabendo que você ficaria; ele continuou, acariciando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos finos e suaves.

Roçou-lhe os lábios levemente, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Não podia ir sem contar a verdade e...;

-E? –ela indagou ansiosa, sentindo corpo estremecer quando os lábios dele colaram-se aos seus.

Sentiu o toque quente da língua dele deslizando por seus lábios, num pedido mudo por passagem. Um som rouco escapou de sua garganta, ou seria da dele? Não sabia... Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, aconchegando-se entre seus braços.

-E... Eu amo você, Mayura; Loki respondeu.

Afastou-se, aturdida e chocada, piscou confusa, esperando que o garoto a sua frente desaparecesse, como sempre acontecia em seus sonhos, quando as coisas começavam a ficar mais interessantes.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriu novamente, ainda vendo-o ali, fitando-a confuso.

-Você ainda esta aqui? –ela indagou cautelosa, tocando-lhe a face para ter certeza.

-Não vou a lugar algum Mayura... Não sem você; ele completou, segurando-lhe a mão entre as suas.

Ela assentiu freneticamente, absorvendo as palavras dele, antes de abraçá-lo fortemente, contendo um soluço.

-Mayura; ele falou surpreso, franzindo o cenho sem saber se ela chorava ou ria.

-Também amo você... Loki-kun; ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo as lágrimas caírem espontaneamente de seus olhos, abraçou-o mais forte.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Pyohn! - Pow-chan falou flutuando sobre a cabeça de Narugami.

-Esses humanos são tão confusos... Não sabem se riem ou choram; Fenrir falou, enquanto sentava-se no chão e começava a coçar as orelhas, com a pata traseira.

-Eu já esperava por isso; Yamino falou, ajeitando os óculos de lentes redondas no nariz.

-É claro que você esperava; Narugami falou levemente sarcástico.

-Yamato-Nadesico; Freyr choramingou, sendo amparado por Thor, ao ver o casal junto.

-_Daddy _gosta muito dela; Fenrir falou, enquanto Yamino o pegava no colo.

-Irônico; Freya falou se manifestando. –Muito irônico;

Os quatro voltaram-se para a loira, que longe de parecer irritada, parecia mais conformada, como se também já esperasse por aquilo.

-_Anue_; Freyr falou, parando imediatamente de chorar.

-Odin baniu Loki-kun para a Terra dos Mortais, querendo puni-lo; ela começou. –Mas acredito que nem mesmo ele fosse capaz de prever isso, ele tentou de todas as formas matar Loki-kun e até mesmo usou aquela menina, mas longe de se afastar, ela continuou a seu lado, sendo sua força, sua esperança;

-Freya; Thor e Yamino falaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

-Cada um sabe o que sente, mas até mesmo eu, tenho de admitir que mesmo com todas as armas, eu não podia competir com o poder dela; a divindade falou.

-Poder? –Fenrir indagou parando de morder a pata para dar atenção a ela.

-De fazê-lo sorrir; Freya respondeu. –Em séculos, nunca o vi sorrir daquela maneira; ela completou indicando-lhes o casal que deixava o parque, abraçados. –Por mais que eu o amasse, nunca fui capaz de fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito pra mim, como se nada mais importasse, apenas aquele momento; ela completou antes de partir, deixando os quatro, atônitos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que você pediria? –Mayura indagou, enquanto atravessavam a rua, rumo a _delicatessen_, mais próxima.

-O que? –Loki perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Se tiver que pedir algo, o que seria? –ela insistiu, curiosa.

-Uhn! Deixe-me ver...; ele murmurou, fazendo ar de pensativo.

-Loki-kun; Mayura resmungou, dando-lhe um tapinha na mão quando ele começou a demorar para responder.

-Tudo bem... Você; ele respondeu, tocando-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a erguer a face em sua direção.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Você... Pra sempre; Loki completou antes de pousar um beijo suave em seus lábios.

.**::Fim::.**

**

* * *

****ENCERRAMENTO**

_**Caminhando pela neblina**_

_**A luz da lua mostra o caminho**_

_**Sendo uma criança perdida**_

_**Vagando em busca do amanhã**_

_**A cidade abandonada**_

_**É envolta de segredos e mistérios**_

_**E após os descobrirmos, nós seguimos em frente**_

_**Nunca morrer**_

_**Lá, alem do céu, uma viagem foi terminada**_

_**Carregando em si essa marca**_

_**Nós certamente chegaremos**_

_**Em resposta as nossas orações**_

_**No verdadeiro céu**_

**

* * *

****Inicio e Termino: 27 de julho de 09.**

**Betado em: 04 de agosto de 2009.**

Nota: música tema da fic: Amazed – Ducan James.


End file.
